Chandler Plaza Hotel
The Chandler Plaza Hotel was a highrise hotel located on Wilshire Boulevard in downtown Los Angeles. It was a major hotel, with capacity for at least 1000 guests. Day 3 During Day 3, Stephen Saunders chose the Chandler Plaza Hotel to be the first site that the Cordilla virus would be unleashed upon. At the time, around 1000 guests were staying at the Hotel. Michael Amador's business assosciate Marcus Alvers sneaked into the building disguised as a maintenance worker and set up a vial full of the virus. After Jack Bauer confirmed the target from Amador, Michelle Dessler led a team including Gael Ortega to the site. She and her team did not have HAZMAT suits, and could not risk entering the building. Still, Dessler asked for volunteers to enter the building, and most of her team, including Ortega, agreed. Upon entering the building, Michelle met Craig Phillips, the Chandler Plaza's Head of Security. He told her that he recognized Alvers from a security feed. Dessler went to investigate, and managed to capture Alvers. Alvers gave her the vial's location, and Gael went to shut it down. Unfortunately, as he attempted to disarm the device, it went off, and he was covered by silicate dust containing the virus. Within minutes the virus had been spread throughout the Hotel, infecting hundreds of people, including Alvers, Ortega and Phillips. Dessler ordered a lockdown of the hotel; Phillips moved quickly, and was able to implement the lockdown. However, one man, William Cole, was able to escape. Dessler called Tony Almeida and informed him of what had happened. Nicole Duncan, leader of a HAZMAT team, was among a group of field teams dispatched to the hotel. However, the virus that had been released into the hotel had been altered, speeding up the virus' incubation period. Dessler told dozens of people in the hotel's lobby that they could not leave the building, telling them that a toxic substance had been released outside the hotel. However, when one of the guests started showing symptoms, a man named Danny panicked and attempted to leave. Michelle was forced to shoot and kill him. President David Palmer decided to explain the viral outbreak as "similiar to Legionnaire's disease," explaining to his Chief of Staff, Wayne Palmer, that the American people would be less likely to panic. Over the next several hours, hundreds of guests, hotel staff and CTU agents, including Ortega, became symptomatic. Dessler visited Ortega, and offered her gun for him to commit suicide. Gael declined, saying that his religion forbade suicide. He asked her to tell his wife, Theresa, that he died painlessly, despite the fact that he was clearly in agony. Michelle called her husband, and pleaded with him to send suicide capsules to the hotel. Tony agreed, and Michelle watched as Gael's body was wheeled out. Dr. Sunny Macer brought in the suicide capsules. Michelle gave a speech to the assembled guests of the hotel, informing them that the capsules had arrived. An elderly couple were the first to accept the capsules. Macer than informed Michelle that a woman had come forward to say that she couldn't find the man she had arrived with, Bill. CTU spent almost an hour searching for him, but was unable to find him before he spread the virus to various other individuals. Eventually, Macer told Dessler that she was immune to the virus, and she left the hotel, only to be captured by Saunders. Hours later, Jack Bauer attempted to use the infection still within the hotel to persuade Saunders to talk by threatening to take his daughter, Jane Saunders, inside. The final death toll of the attack upon the Chandler Plaza Hotel was almost a thousand, though various Counter Terrorist Units managed to capture other vials of the virus before they could be unleashed. People exposed to the virus at the hotel Guests Hotel staff CTU first responders See also * Terrorist attacks on 24 * Cordilla virus - contains list of persons exposed to the virus who were not in the Hotel Appearances Category:Locations Category:Day 3 locations Category:Hotels Category:Featured articles